Kodachi
by ohmmeter
Summary: Tenten forges a new weapon for Neji [nejiten]


**Kodachi  
**_fanfiction written by omi_

for syaotot, for introducing me to nejiten through her chicharong flower  
for raiya-chan, for introducing me to chicharong flower XD

pairings: nejiten

summary: Tenten forges a new weapon for Neji.

-

It was a day like any other. Regular training session resumes without interruption. In the midst of the dense forest of Konoha lies their sanctuary, isolated from the world. Here they would come often, mainly for sparring, other times just to spend quiet moments with each other's company.

Trees surrounding the area forming a fortress have barks battered from excessive projectile marks. Grass and weeds refuse to grow where worn-out sandals frequently touch the earth. Birds and other critters come out to watch, already used to the soft clinks of metal, clashing against metal, cloth, and sometimes even flesh.

They take turns finding each other's weak points.

The wind is picking up speed, and her graceful movements in tune with its dance. It's his turn. She's supposed to be helping him improve his offense against long range attacks. But he notices something's different with her today. Her throws, while still impressive and dangerous, are a bit clumsy and less accurate. He easily dodges the kunai successively thrown to distract him.

He can tell, by her slightly swollen bandaged hands, her thinned face and tired eyes, she hasn't slept again for the past two days. She had been forging new weapons.

He suddenly stops and looks at her in the eye. She follows his lead, rebounds in the nearby tree to move closer to where he stands.

"You should rest"

She beams. She knows, he knew.

"I have a present for you." She carefully eases the weapon from her back and holds it in front of him to inspect.

"A _kodachi_" She nods. She removes it from its sheath showing off its sharp blades against the glinting rays of the morning sun and immediately returns it back to its original position.

"I recently acquired a newly formed alloy. It had the characteristics I had been looking for; strong resistance to tensile and compressive stresses, flexible yet very powerful" Her eyes shine with enthusiasm. It was enough to make him smile.

"And more importantly, it has the capability of channeling and enhancing chakra"

Confusion is painted in his face, in hers, pride.

"It could be used as both offensive and defensive..."

"This could help you block out attacks..." She glances for a moment at his bandaged hands.

"...especially when your opponent has a weapon or when you're running low on chakra. You could still use your _jyuuken_ by channeling your chakra to the sword, and with every swing, to the opponent. It could act as an extension of your arms."

He watches her with fascination as she explains his new kodachi. Face covered in dirt flushed with excitement, hair a bit messy, loose strands ruffled by the wind, her hand filled with scars that prove her skill as a craftsman.

Her features are not striking, yet she is most attractive in his eyes.

She extends her arms to give him the weapon. He receives it with his left hand, his right reaching out to hold hers. His thumb gently caressing her hand in slow rhythm.

"Also..."

"Also?"

"...I promised I would protect you're blind spot."

"So even if I'm not with you in your missions, this would hopefully take my place, assuming you remember to bring it. It's about the same width as your..." He locked her lithe form in his arms. Her words abruptly halted.

_"Thank You" _

She leans against his chest, hearing his serene breathing, and steady heartbeat that match her own and smiles.

"No problem."

"I think I'll call it Tenten"

"You wish!"

-

Author's notes:

A kodachi is mainly a weapon for defense, smaller than a katana, longer than a tanto. For further reference, recall Shinomori Aoshi's weapon (Rurouni Kenshin).

Jyuuken is Gentle Fist Style, anyone feel free to correct me when I'm wrong. I'm not sure about this one, even the spelling XD

Pardon if this has lots of spelling and grammatical errors, hasn't been beta read and done while my mind is half asleep XD

_finished 021705 155am_


End file.
